


On the Road Again

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [82]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Coda, Gen, Introspection, POV Alternating, Pre-Relationship, R&R, Road Trips, Sleepy Boys, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: The team reflects as they leave.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [82]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582147
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	On the Road Again

**Author's Note:**

> * X Prompt: The whole Marjan thinking he's a creeper and Hen and Eddie kinda jumping on the bandwagon leaves Buck feeling a bit sad but when he sees that end scene where Eddie begs Marjan to follow Buck on Insta and she kinda wrinkles her nose is the final straw. He walks up to them, gives them this cold look and bluntly tells Marjan that while she is an amazing firefighter, she is not his type and that as a bisexual man he's kinda done with women in general. Cue guilty everyone, especially Eddie. X *

**_On the Road Again_ **

  
Buck was quiet as the truck was rolling out of San Angelo. Eddie looked besides him to the man and then to Hen who was exhausted.

  
He didn’t blame her after everything that happened. From what they’d shared he could relate. The sight of the crash was still fresh in his memory and his mind reminded him of Frank’s number itching in his pocket.

  
He put that thought away and turned to Buck. “You okay?”

  
“Ready to get back. But, it was cool meeting that crew.” Eddie could hear the tired in Buck’s voice as he leaned back.

  
Buck’s phone pinged as Hen cracked open her eye behind her glasses falling down her nose.

  
Buck pulled out his phone thinking it was Bobby or Chimney with an update from when they were gone. Only to be greeted with a notification.

  
“She followed me?” Buck laughed past a smile.

  
So it had worked then.

  
“She called you creepy while we were out there. I told her you weren’t. Marjan’s a badass.” Eddie nodded to Buck.

Buck didn't seem to put two and two together yet, though. 

  
“Can’t blame her. She doesn’t know you like that Buck. She’s not us.” Hen told him. “What’s she supposed to think?”

  
“I didn’t mean for it to come off like that. She’s beautiful, you’d have to be blind not to see that. But- I don’t think I’m ready for anything like that.” The ‘Yet’ hung unsaid.

  
Buck couldn’t see jumping into a relationship now. Not with everything happening and what he was going through.

Plus she wasn’t interested and literally lived in another state too.

  
Things were good but they could be better. He was working on that for himself right now.

  
Buck’s phone went off again. He smiled down at it and silenced it before putting it in his pocket.

  
The others didn’t ask him.

  
Hen had a quizzical look but was too tired after last night. She needed her rest before she was back with Karen and the kids and class and work and-.

  
Eddie pulled out his phone to try and call or text Christopher. Right. Timezones. Was Christopher at school yet or not?

  
He noticed that his Instagram had a notification on it. Buck had his head back jumping with every bump, his eyes closed.

Eddie opened it up to see that Marjan had mentioned Buck on one of his posts saying it was amazing that he’d helped build Christopher that skateboard apparatus with Eddie before. He fully agreed.

  
So was that what he’d seen then?

  
Eddie wrote a little comment back saying yeah they were lucky to have him and that he’s the best friend anyone could ask for.

  
Buck wouldn’t see it for a day or two though since Eddie didn’t mention his handle on it. It was all he could do as Christopher was surely in school by now.

  
For the time being they had a long drive back home.

  
Eddie told David about stopping by his parents for a bit. Hen couldn’t complain with food in their stomachs and he’d been missed it for a while now.

  
He was also looking forward to watching Buck experience the food and thinking back to his reaction to that brisket.

  
They could definitely use the pick me up after their long night.  
He wasn’t however looking forward to his parents trying to get him alone to talk about moving them back, again.

  
But he’d deal, if he got a chance to see his sister’s and as long as one of the others was with him he doubted they’d say it to him.

  
The only thing he was a little unsure of was Buck meeting them now after the tsunami.

  
Then again as long as they stuck together his parents wouldn’t make a scene in front of a relative stranger to them. Even if Buck was as far from it as someone could be to them.

  
He settled in to catch some shut eye with them as he was going to be driving eventually too.

  
Eddie had gotten some of the 126 crews numbers same as Buck must have and just knew that they’d keep in touch after all that. 

  
Did the sky always look like this? He thought absently as he peered out the window.

  
He was probably just so used to L. A. that it seemed different. He couldn’t wait to go home. But his hometown was between Eddie and seeing Christopher again. 

He needed to get some sleep before any of what might happen with the pulled up to El Paso. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’d die if we ever got an actual bi Buck confirmation though.
> 
> Okay but- I don’t see Buck’s as being confrontational right there especially around new people who he just gotten along with


End file.
